Chatting Up Doctor Who - Series 2
by BattleOfDuty
Summary: Contains the episodes - 2005 Children In Need, The Christmas Invasion; New Earth; Tooth & Claw; School Reunion, The Girl In The Fireplace; Rise Of The Cybermen & The Age Of Steel; Idiots Lantern, The Impossible Planet & The Satan Pit, Love & Monsters; Fear Her, Army Of Ghosts and Doomsday.
1. 2005 Children In Need Special

**DRNUMBER10 has logged on.**

**DOCTORTIMELORD09 has logged on.**

**ROSETYLERBADWOLF has logged on.**

**DOCTORTIMELORD09 says: "Welcome back everyone. Now this time is very short so comments will be invaded." **

**DRNUMBER10 says: "Oi, past self log off because your time is up."**

**(A – Be sad for the last appearance of Number 9. ****Well not until Time Crash.****) **

**TheDiva **  
_And THAT is why you always close your eyestalk when you sneeze.  
_

**DRNUMBER 10 likes this.**_****_

**gleeb **  
_Pudsey. Come for the burning Daleks, stay for injured bear._

**DRNUMBER10 and ROSETYLERBADWOLF like this.**_****_

**GlitterRock **  
_Supreme Dalek:_ "WILL-SOMEONE-PLEASE-TURN-OFF-A-LAMP-OR-TWO? I'M-NOT-PAYING-TO-LIGHT-UP-THE-WHOLE-DAMN-MUTTER'S-SPIRAL!"

**DRNUMBER10 says: "What's the matter with our green lighting in the Tardis?" **_****_

**TheDiva **  
_Yup, still consumed with envy for her._

**DRNUMBER10 likes this.**_****_

**TheDiva **  
_Can you regenerate a bit to the left? You're blocking the Children in Need number._

**ROSETYLERBADWOLF likes this. **

**The BitShifter **  
_You know you've gargled for too long when your face starts to turn "Scope green"__**  
**_

**GlitterRock **  
_His chin is turning into rotted pie-dough!_

**ROSETYLERBADWOLF likes this. **_****_

**gleeb **  
_Held his breath and held his breath, but the Cybermen refused to give in._

**DRNUMBER10 likes this.**_**  
**_

**TheDiva **  
_"Take a good look, I won't have this hand for long!"__**  
**_

**Gray Zombie **  
_THIS...is a mighty hand. I could probably win a sword fight with some evil alien who wants to enslave Earth with this hand  
_

**DRNUMBER10 says: NO FORESHADOWING GUYS!**_**  
**_

**GlitterRock **  
_"In my FIFTH body? Awww, I scored so much ass with that one. Tegan, Nyssa, Peri, Erimem, Adric..."  
_"Wasn't Adric a boy?"_  
"... ... ... I didn't say Adric." _

**GlitterRock **  
_"Slight weakness in the dorsal tubical. Still though, I like this hand. REALLY like this hand! I hope nothing happens to it." __**  
**_

**TheDiva **  
_The Doctor plays a mean air guitar. __****_

**RodRocket **  
_"22... 33... Yes! YES! Ha-HAH! I've won the Lottery!" _

**TheLurker **  
_"Lord Voldemort has returned..."_

**TheLurker **

_ . /pussy? Wow, this new series has EVERYTHING!  
_

**TheDiva **  
_.oO(I guess the Cappers are right, it DOES kind of look like it says "pussy"...)__**  
**_

**Gray Zombie **  
_Wait a minute...what does that say? . /pussy?!  
__**  
**_**Indomitus **  
_Okay, so not only was I not the first to say it... I wasn't even the _second_. We really are a bunch of randy bastards, aren't we?__**  
**_

**The BitShifter **  
_How can you be choking? You have a respiratory bypass system! Use it!__**  
**_

**GlitterRock **  
_Tonight on BBC DUETS: _"Doctor Who's"_ David Tennant, and _"Eastender's" _The Singing Clam.__**  
**_

**TheDiva **  
_What the...aren't those the cursed numbers on "Lost"? _

**daupstart **  
_[Pops out of computer console, Rose has heart attack, keels over, dies...]__**  
**_

**TheDiva **  
_Lets see...multiple actors, neat gadgets, usually running around with shapely women...yup, he's pretty much an alien James Bond.__**  
**_

**Indomitus **  
_Followed By:  
The After-Christmas Sale Invasion_


	2. The Christmas Invasion

Watching The Doctor!

Series 2

**The Christmas Invasion.**

_**- 00:30**_

"**Hello, I am the Doctor and this is my companion Rose Tyler and we are watching... My first appearance in the Christmas Invasion" **The Doctor introduces himself and Rose.

_**00:00 **_

"**Doctor, this is kind of like Star Wars!" **Rose references.

"**Shut up about that."** The Doctor tells Rose.

_**00:17 **_

"**DEADLY CHRISTMAS BAUBLES!" **Rose screeches as The Doctor laughs.

_**00:55 **_

"**Mickey has very good hearing to hear the Tardis like that." **The Doctor wonders.

_**01:26 **_

"**If you were drunk, I would have killed you." **Rose threatens the Doctor.

_**01:41 **_

"**What you didn't see afterwards was Jackie, Me and Mickey having to nearly pay for the post office van." **Rose says.

_**02:17 **_

"**WHY DID SHE SAY THAT?!" **The Doctor shouts.

_**03:53 **_

"**Err..." **The Doctor tries to explain before he gets nearly slapped by Rose.

_**05:43 **_

"**This is 2006 right? They FOUND IT ABOUT A BLOODY MONTH BEFORE HERE!" **Rose screams.

_**07:55  
**_

"**What's behind that mask?" **The Doctor and Rose wonder.

_**08:17  
**_

"**Wow, you are really mean to your mother." **The Doctor says before nearly getting slapped by Rose again.

_**09:30 **_

"**JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE SLEIGH?" **Rose babbles on.

_**10:00 **_

"**Mickey Smith, defender of the chair" **The Doctor makes a joke.

(_Rose starts to fall asleep at about 11 minutes in. The Doctor continues until about 39 minutes in when he wakes up Rose...)_

_**15:13 **_

"**Pilot fish are scavengers of the space, Mickey." **The Doctor corrects Mickey's mistake.

_**15:50 **_

"You had to scare them on Christmas morning." **The Doctor says to himself.**

_**16:58 **_

(The Doctor slow claps at Harriet Jones.)

_17:18  
_  
"Those Martians are the Ice Warriors." The Doctor corrects the UNIT Generals mistake. _18:35 _ (The Doctor slow claps again at how Mickey got into UNIT)__

19:41

"I'm still awake, not asleep." The Doctor comments.

_20:13_

(The Doctor goes through all the presidents to check until he gets to George W. Bush, who was President from January 20, 2001 to January 20, 2009)

_23:20 _ "NOW, THIS IS STAR WARS TERRIORTY" **The Doctor tells himself.** _26:18 _ (The Doctor sighs.) _29:56 _ (The Doctor sighs again.) _32 minutes, 40 seconds _ "Yes, they are like us." **The Doctor uses sarcasm.** **(The Doctor nods off until 36 minutes in)** _36 minutes _ "Tea, can also burn the Tardis." **The Doctor jokes.** 38 minutes, 20 seconds "Rose cannot do speeches." **The Doctor jokes again.**

39 minutes

"ROSE! YOU SLEPT THROUGH 28 MINUTES OF THIS?" **The Doctor shouts waking Rose up.**

39 minutes, 30 seconds

**Rose flinches for a bit before she releases she didn't have to.** 41 minutes, 10 seconds **The Doctor and Rose burst out laughing.** 42 minutes, 30 seconds "The last time was..." **The Doctor begins.** 43 minutes, 54 seconds **Rose starts to sing **The Circle Of Life. 46 minutes, 4 seconds "My hand was never seen again." **The Doctor says.** 47 minutes, 10 seconds **Rose shudders at the pain of the Sycroax leader.** 48 minutes "No second chances, I'm that sort of a man." **The Doctor tells himself.** 52 minutes, 31 seconds "The one thing you don't do is piss off a Prime Minister." **Rose says before going out until afterwards. **  
A/N: That's it guys our final time. I cannot do this anymore.  
Thanks for anybody who read these.  
And Thanks for Catspats31 for annoying me THREE F***ING TIMES ABOUT THIS!

**  
**__

  



End file.
